Te querré siempre
by multinicks
Summary: Kagome no ha hecho más que sufrir durante años, ahora que la otra cara de moneda caé... ¿Será capaz de enfrentarlo?


_**Te querré siempre **_

Esta historia es creada originalmente por mí, dedicada con mucho esmero para cada uno de mis lectores :), utilizando a los personajes de Inuyasha para soñar e inventar.

_¿Cómo una persona puede creer en los finales felices, si toda la vida la ha pasado sufriendo? Todos pasamos montones de tristezas y lagrimas, pero… Cuando lo vez todo perdido… ¿Eres capaz de asumir que esa no es la realidad? Esa es la pregunta que ronda en la cabeza de Kagome Higurashi…_

**Capitulo 1. Engaño**

Un hermoso paisaje se veía desde un gran ventanal, mostrando los jardines abarrotados de flores, las delicadas estructuras exteriores, las fuentes altas, el patio se podía ver que era increíblemente grande y hermoso, dando la impresión de lo sumamente cuidado que estaba por una familia adinerada, aquella mansión estaba en el propio centro de Inglaterra, a través de ese gran vidrio pulido se podía ver una pareja, era un hombre y una mujer que no tenían una buena imagen de tranquilidad, si no de _desconcierto_.

— ¡Maldito seas tú! —Maldijo la mujer estallando en llanto, se había sentido terriblemente mal — ¡Sé que me he equivocado! ¡No quiero estar rogándote todo el tiempo! —le gritaba desesperada, tenía dentro de ella un gran dolor que ya le era insoportable, sabía que se había equivocado y estaba consciente de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo su compañero, se encontraba dándole la espalda a un hombre robusto, musculoso, con cabello negro como la noche, con unos exóticos ojos dorados y tenía una tez bronceada, pero era un rostro de pura frialdad, desencajando la imagen de un hombre contento.

— ¡Deja de una maldita vez actuar como la inocente!— rugió el hombre—. ¡Tú sabías toda esta farsa de plan desde un principio! Y nunca me lo dijiste. — replica mirándola frío y sin presa de ninguna emoción parecida a la de misericordia, esta vez no se dejaría por lágrimas, no dejaría a _su_ corazón ablandarse como lo hizo durante los últimos 3 años.

— ¿Cómo pides que _lo_ traicione siendo él tan poderoso?— pregunta sarcástica, —. Estoy consciente de que te lastime, y me he disculpado mil veces, te he dicho que no es lo que tú piensas, ya no es lo que tú piensas— le explica llorando, ella también había estado muy vulnerable, si supiera que todo había cambiado desde el inicio de su relación, como todo había evolucionado, desde el principio solo había comenzado por una orden y como había terminado siendo un sincero pero doble amor, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿Cómo terminó enamorarse sin darse cuenta en el momento?, todas esas preguntas la estaban volviendo loca, se tapo la cara con las manos entre su confusión y tristeza.

— ¡Estoy harto!— gruño, mientras que caminaba con la mirada perdida, tocando su mentón —, Para que lo sepas Kikyo, me siento demasiado decepcionado, ¡Ojala nunca te _hubiera_ conocido!— escupió él, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, con el corazón hecho pedazos pero con el orgullo en alto, ahora que sabía de aquel cruel _engaño_ trataría de escapar de las garras de _su_ depredador, de su rival, pero también otro tipo de pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, ¡Que idiota había sido! ¡Creer que una mujer que _no_ fuera su madre lo había amado por primera vez en su vida! Pero la vida era cruel y le demostró qué había caído de muy alto, justo para destrozarse.

Bien, estaba decidido viajaría regreso a su ciudad natal, fuera lo que fuera tenía que hacer tiempo, tenía que escapar lejos, tenía que escapar de Londres, maldecía mil y un veces aquella mansión inmensa, ahora que tomara el vuelo jamás querría volver a saber de allí, ni mucho menos de la dueña de aquella casa y para colmo, de su corazón...

_Tokio allá voy… Ahora puedes venir a perseguirme libremente Naraku y ya te llevaras una sorpresa…_

(&…)

Observaba por la ventana con los ojos perdidos y nublados, con el dolor en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su pequeño corazón, tomo el auricular del teléfono y marcó hasta que le contestaron.

— Naraku… ya esta… listo. — comento la voz femenil que se había quebrado, la verdad _esto_ era lo más difícil de asumir, lo que le partía el alma, el motivo por el cual un par de almas se había hecho trizas sin piedad alguna.

— _Excelente, —_contestó una voz del otro lado —. _Dentro de una semana comenzara la operación_. — le comunica cortando la comunicación, dejando a la mujer con una lágrima en su ojo derecho.

_¿Podrás perdonarme un día Inuyasha? De verdad no sabes cómo me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto como nunca tendrás idea, no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, no podrías imaginártelo. _

(&…)

— ¡¿Qué, qué? —, preguntaba incrédula aquella voz varonil, —. ¿Cuándo regreso? Te juro que en cuanto salga de mi trabajo…— comentaba aquella voz sorprendida.

— _¡Promete que vendrás es urgente! Kohaku por favor. —_ le espeto suplicándole, era la voz de una mujer.

—Sí, si… ¡Que si Rin! ¡Te lo prometo amor! —le contesta impaciente, ¿Cuánta confianza le tenía su novia eh?, —. Cuando salga prometo ir a verlo— le prometió tratando de tranquilizarla.

— _¡Gracias! —_ le agradeció mandándole un beso hasta que del otro lado colgaron.

_¡Ya vamos para allá! Solo espero sea pronto la ida…_

(&…)

—Por favor hermano… ¡Arriba ese ánimo! —, suplico un hombre con ojos azules, que miraba fijamente, mientras tocaba su hombro, intentando animar a uno de sus mejores amigos, —. ¡Santo dios! Han pasado ya largos 3 años que no te veía, y mira nada más como te regresan a casa. —le replica fingiendo coraje, había llegado hace 3 días, sorprendiéndolo inesperadamente sin toalla en la sala después de una ducha, pero lo único que hizo fue saludarlo con la mirada y encerrarse en su antigua habitación.

—Miroku, ¡Todo fue un vil engaño! — confesó roído de rencor, deseaba soltar esas lágrimas queriéndosele desbordar, ¡Un hombre no lloraba! Estaba consciente de que era la segunda vez que lloraba tan amargamente en su vida, pero aquel sentido de la vida que era dichosa se había quedado atrás, ahora todo su corazón reclamaba furioso su venganza, ya no podía perder más tiempo, era disputarse entre la vida, la muerte o la razón.

— ¡Inuyasha! —, exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul —. ¿Pero que te _hizo _ella? —le pregunto asombrado, se había puesto de cuclillas para asegurarse de aquella reacción tan sorprendente, queriendo enfocar sus ojos, aunque eso no hubo dado ningún resultado, Kami, cuanto había cambiado su amigo del alma, con quien había compartido más de 10 años juntos, juegos, risas, platicas, citas, ¡Hasta llegaron a compartir novias! Sin duda verlo así lo había tomado de improviso, ya que no tenía ninguna herramienta a su lado para levantarle los ánimos ni la alegría.

—Todo su amor…— murmuró sin acabar, levantándose de aquel sofá, aquel tema le resultaba inmensamente doloroso, ya habían pasado 3 noches desde que había peleado con Kikyo, eso que había sucedido, _aun_ le dolía, aquel dolor se centraba en solo un hecho, que acabo con todo, sintiendo un raspar duro en su garganta —. ¡Todo su amor no fue más que una vil mentira! —, rugió molesto, consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo, con ella por haberle creado falsas ilusiones —. Entendí que… Ella siempre me oculto su verdadera cara, siempre estuvo consciente de lo que me haría y como lo haría, lo planeo todo…— le dijo con una mueca melancólica, mientras que con paso decidido se dirigía a su habitación, observando sobre su closet, obsequios que había aceptado, mirándolos y comenzando a introducirlos en una cajita de madera que tenia sobre su mesa, por fin después de 3 noches sin dormir en su cuarto, era capaz de entrar y meter todo a esa caja.

— ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió? —preguntó impaciente—. ¿Por qué nunca llamaste ni escribiste para contarnos de ti? ¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de nosotros? ¿Es que olvidaste tu deber como director? ¿Es que ya no te importo seguir tu carrera? — pregunto instantáneamente bombardeándolo de preguntas, de verdad había sido ya mucho tiempo, y para él, era muy normal preocuparse por su amigo, tanto había sufrido solo, aunque con aquellas preguntas no se dio cuenta de la tensión producida en Inuyasha, como apretaba un pequeño regalo de aquella hermosa mujer…

—Miroku por favor…— rogó ronco, su alma seguía dividiéndose, su corazón constantemente se estrujaba, tenía bien definido su oscuro pasado, en lo que la mayoría había sido felicidad y alegrías, ese ayer estaba lleno de fantasmas, de falso amor, aunque fuera difícil de olvidar, ¡Habían sido 3 largos años de 'amor'! Para que en solo un día todos sus planes se vinieran abajo, formar _su_ familia, sus aficiones y con ello todo su futuro, aquel corazón más humano ahora estaba solo y simplemente hecho trizas.

—Ya va, lo he pillado, te dejo hermano, creo que el interrogatorio te lo hare otro día y en otro momento. — terminó diciendo el otro hombre, con un rostro lleno de preocupación, por lo que podía observar había sido una profunda herida, una que tardaría mucho tiempo cicatrizar, solo el destino sabría cuales serían los cambios al final de aquella turbulenta experiencia.

Miroku salió de la habitación pensando que toda la alegría era difícil de lograr en Inuyasha pero que solo una mujer había logrado, y otra que estuvo _en_ intento de lograrlo de no haber sido por la primera, suspiró irónicamente, a eso si se le llamaba destino, aquella fuerza supuesta que guiaba a los hombres en la vida, esa sería una larga temporada al lado de un Inuyasha inhumano, como la misma vida le había hecho notar desde el primer día que conoció a Kikyo, o eso era lo que pensaba y podía casi confirmar.

Inuyasha se había quedado solo, observo como la habitación se había mantenido exactamente como la había dejado antes de partir a Inglaterra, se sentía impotente, ahora todo lo que había aprendido de ser una persona alegre, estable, paciente… Todo aquello se había estado desbaratando en el viaje que había tomado de regreso, sintiendo la desilusión, la decepción, el desamor… todo aquello había sido muy difícil asentar en él, pero con toda la fuerza del mundo logró arrinconarlo en su corazón, se hizo amo de todo y rompió con su cariño.

Cuando el ojidorado pensó en aquellas emociones corriéndole, cerro suave aquella caja de madera, guardándola en lo más profundo de aquel inmenso armario, sin signos de debilidad o tristeza en su cara, pero con pensamientos sin claridad, cerro decidido con los ojos quemándole, se acostó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, se perdía en ruidos mentales, risas, platicas, consejos, palabras de amor, al último gritos de dolor y llanto, todo de una sola mujer, de aquella linda pero engañosa mujer.

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué te tuve que conocerla?…— se quejaba irritado golpeándose la mente hasta que se relajo de un momento a otro, se acerco a un pequeño buro que tenía de hacia ya mucho tiempo, con cuidado tomo un pequeño, sencillo y atractivo porta retrato de una mujer preciosísima, y sopló suavemente sobre el porta retrato para quitarle el polvo —. Madre perdóname, sé que el amor para ti lo era todo, el sufrimiento, las alegrías y las tristezas, pero para mí ahora solo son historias de fantasía, el amor no existe, solo es poesía barata, engaños… desearía nunca haberte conocido Kikyo, lo deseo más que nada en el alma…— susurro rencoroso y sonando amargado, mientras la habitación comenzaba a quedarse en un abrumador silencio, y lo envolvía en la oscuridad, y en ese instante movió su brazo sobre la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama, buscando el encendedor de la pequeña lámpara, golpeó algo que cayó rompiéndose al instante que toco el suelo, abrió los ojos confundido, se acerco al borde de la cama y en ese momento con una expresión sumamente expectante alargo su brazo, volteo aquel marco de madera, justamente se había quedado en _shock _sintiendo una dolorosa y terrible sensación.

—No puede ser…— susurro quedándose como hielo, _esa_ foto…

_Tonto, yo no te voy a poner cuernos, ¡No seas tan desconfiado!_

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Pero cuanto tiempo de esa foto! Y en ese momento sintió una oleada inesperada de…

_¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Sufrimiento…

(&…)

— ¡Miroku amor mío de mi corazón!—, saludo una voz femenil, proveniente de una mujer castaña, algo bajita, mientras abrazaba a aquel hombre con ternura infinita, fuera de casa, toco la mejilla de él y sonriéndole besó sus labios delicadamente hasta que finalmente se separaron —. Te extrañe tantísimo, mira que no te imaginas que dolor me hizo sentir el escuchar como regresaba, estuve velando y pensando en ti, como también en él, ¡No puedo esperar a que me digas que es lo que sucede realmente!— le confesó mientras se apretaba contra él, cuanta impaciencia, cuánto tiempo en la oscuridad de la soledad, ¡Semejante notición había recibido en sus 'vacaciones'!

— ¡Sango!— repuso sorprendido pero amoroso, sonrió de medio lado, mientras correspondía el abrazo intensamente sintiéndose fascinado, eso sí que era amor del real, —. Yo también te extrañé, ¡Mira tú también que irte de viaje cuando Inuyasha regresó! Creo que el contarte los detalles de su partida y su regreso le toca a él y solamente a él, solo imagínate, el Inuyasha que se va optimista y poderoso sobre todo el mundo, regresa como un cachorro abandonado y que para nuestra penuria se encuentra destrozado— le comenta irónico, intentando darle algunas pistas para que se hiciera a la idea de que tan mal estaba.

—Cariño… ¿Tan mal se encuentra?— aventuró la mujer, se sentía terriblemente mal, Inuyasha había sido como su hermano mayor, desde que ella se encontraba en la primaria lo conoció, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, parecían hermana y hermano mayor, además de que sus padres frecuentaban mucho, y lo unió más que la madre de Inuyasha fuese madrina de Kohaku, pero cuando se entero de que Inuyasha se iría a vivir a Inglaterra se sorprendió tanto que sentía no poder reconocerlo, había sido como si había cambiado de un momento a otro, ¿Qué había sucedido con él verdaderamente?, pero ahora… ¡De seguro había cambiado mucho! ¡Se encontraba impaciente por volverlo a ver! ¡Como lo había extrañado!

—A lo que noto, bastante mal— le responde, observando por primera después de 4 largos días, unos ojos marrones, que le pertenecían a una pelinegra, notando como la cara de esa mujer detonaba preocupación, dolor ajeno, como miraba la puerta llena de ansia y mordía su dedo índice como síntoma de los nervios, ¿Por qué la gente normalmente se fija en la persona menos indicada? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel y peligrosa que puede haber muertes de corazón y alma? ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir precisamente a su mejor amiga? Precisamente eso le ocurría a la gente de noble corazón.

—Kag… ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta el ojiazul tierno mientras camina hacia ella, deteniéndose a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia él, queriéndole transmitir su apoyo debido a su brusco retorcimiento de tristeza, sabía muy bien el estado en que se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas, presentía que también necesitaría apoyo, ahora que él conocía algo del pasado de Kagome no le era tan difícil adivinar las reacciones 'tan raras' de su amiga, era bastante fácil imaginarse todo lo que pasaba y la razón base de sus pensamientos, notó como mordía ligeramente el cuello de su camisa.

—No lo sé Miroku… es que… ¡Es que _no_ lo entiende aún!— le replico en un gemido cargado de frustración, quería evitar sollozar, evitar llorar y gritar desamparada, abrazando al ojiazul, oculta su rostro en su pecho dolida, ¡Inuyasha era un tonto! ¡El tonto más grande del universo! ¡Un tonto _sin_ corazón! ¿Por qué demonios había regresado? ¿A que había regresado? ¡¿Qué no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que martirizarla? Estaba hecha manojos, se sentía de lo peor y encima todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que había pasado tiempo atrás regresó a su mente y corazón, tomándolo como una alerta roja, —. ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Quiero que todo está tonta pesadilla termine!— murmuraba urgente, de verdad le había sido doloroso, dolor era justamente todo lo que estaba viviendo.

_¡Dios! ¿Por qué le sucedía solo a ella? _

_Algún día te lo diré y solo espero que me correspondas… _

(&…)

— _¿Kohaku estás listo?_— preguntaba Rin con una sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono.

—Rin amor, ¿Quién te aviso sobre la llegada de Inuyasha?— cuestiono curioso mientras guardaba unas hojas en un maletín negro.

—_Fue tu hermana Sango, cariño. _— le contestó sonriente, mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta.

—Y bien que no me llama esa condenada. — le comento riéndose, mientras sobre su escritorio veía una foto, que recordaba a la perfección, Miroku su cuñado, Kagome su amiga del alma, Inuyasha el egocéntrico y a su querida hermana Sango abrazándolo a él.

—_No le digas condenada, suena feo. _— le replico en un puchero.

—Está bien, alístate, me tomare 3 días para que costee la ida. — anuncia el chico de ojos color marrón, mientras suspira interiormente, sería un fin de semana de sorpresas.

— _¡Qué bien! Besos amor, ¡Te veo en la casa!_— exclama contenta y cuelga.

(&…)

—Hola Kouga —, saluda por teléfono una voz varonil —. Si amigo, _él_ regreso a Tokio- explica mientras tomaba una copa de champagne y al lado de él había una gran chimenea.

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Se digno a volver a Tokio? ¿No me estas tomando el pelo?_— pregunta el otro hombre de ojos azules, del otro lado del teléfono, con una expresión indescifrable, si de ira, gusto o sorpresa.

—Si se animó y no te estoy tomando el pelo, por lo que me informaron no se encuentra nada bien, anda de patitas arriba, ya te imaginaras, —se carcajea—. Parece que ahora mismo está destrozado, ¿te ha gustado la información?— le pregunta cínicamente, mientras dejaba la copa y gustaba del dejo de licor en sus labios.

—_Me parece interesante…—_ le confiesa del otro lado, tomando una pequeña pausa, —. _Pero, no encuentro quien te da tan valiosa información, ¿Es que alguien te da información infiltrada? ¿Trabajas para Naraku?_— le comenta su molesta duda.

—Solo informo, no soy soplón. — responde mientras con una carcajada cuelga.

(&…)

—Tranquila Kag—, consuela la castaña amablemente, se había acercado y acariciaba suavemente el cabello azabache, y en ese preciso momento la pelinegra suelta a Miroku para abrazar a la castaña, y siente como se aprieta contra ella, entonces voltea a ver al ojiazul, notando como le propinaba una mirada de ternura, ¡Ya recordaba porque se sentía así su mejor amiga! Había sido por el pasado, ¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado del pasado de Kagome? ¡Ah! Ya tenía la respuesta, porque hacía 1 año su amiga no tenía aquellas pesadillas, ni signos de dolor intenso en sus ojos cafés.

—Sango-chan… Quiero morir. — le confiesa la chica triste, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar llorar, pero como si fuera un duro golpe este se rompe y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de aquellos preciosos ojos, ¡Ella de verdad quería morir! Todo su pasado se mezcló, todo lo que había intentado olvidar en el lapso de 3 años le fue imposible borrar y regresaron los recuerdos empolvados pero atesorados, atesorados… tanto como grabados en el fuego de su memoria.

—Ya Kag… Ahora solo debemos darle tiempo a Inuyasha—, explico la castaña, tratando de tranquilizarla, que dura era la vida, ¡Su mejor amiga tenía mucho tiempo sufriendo por un amor no correspondido! ¡Más de 5 largos años! Ella sabía muy bien que tan enamorada había estado _ella_ de Inuyasha, hasta antes de que apareciera Kikyo en la vida de todos, para Kagome había sido un duro golpe creando un pasado doloroso, donde el sufrimiento era parte de su vida, presa de terror y la melancolía, ese _era_ su pasado, que tarde o temprano sacaría a relucir… sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

_**Y **_qué tal les pareció? Este es mi nuevo proyecto queridos lectores, esta vez no los defraudaré! Pues estoy más animada que nunca n,n gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, ¡Multinicks regreso a Fanfiction!


End file.
